prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikorin
is a main character of the next generation season PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Nikorin has the ability to take a human form. As human she takes the name . Her alter ego is . She is represented by vanilla sweets and butterflies. Her theme color is creamy white. History Personality Nikorin is an outgoing and very cheerful young fairy, who enjoys being around humans and loves to learn from them. She usually seems to be in a good mood. She has a confident nature and tends to get excited over most things very fast. Most of times, she acts like an energetic tomboy. Like everyone else in her family, Nikorin is very skilled at cooking and making sweets. However, she tends to hide the fact from others as connects some of her fears with sweets. One fear is that people might only like her for the sweets she makes. Her family usually compares Nikorin's search for excitement with a butterfly that is looking for a flower. Appearance Nikorin is a small fairy with white fur. She has blue colored eyes that show a yellow star in the center. She has an orange-colored ribbon tied around her neck, which is tied to a big bow. Her hair and tail is bright yellow-colored and appears to be blonde. She wears a little ornament consisting of an orange colored pearl and two small green-colored leaves in her hair. In human form, Nikko has hazel colored hair, that she has braided into a low side ponytail. She has blue colored eyes. In summer, she wears a pale yellow top with puffy sleeves and an orange-colored ribbon tied around her chest. She wears a double layered skirt. The skirt is blue colored, while the upper layer is slightly darker than the other. Under the second layer of the skirt, white frills are attached to the skirt. She wears red sneakers with black laces and orange colored socks. Relationships *'Pikario:' Nikorin's father who acts rather strict towards Nikorin. Yet, he deeply cares about her. Nikorin loves him no matter of how strict he is and usually refers to him as "daddy" or "papa". *'Yuriko-senpai:' Yuriko-senpai is the current co. leader of Nikko's field hockey team. She is a third year student at her school who seems to be a good friend of Nikko. Yuriko-senpai also appears to be very skilled at roller skating. Etymology - Nikorin comes from the Japanese which can be translated to "to smile" or "smiling". - Nikko is the short form of her actual name Nikorin, which means "to smile" in Japanese. However, Nikko could also mean "sunlight", by using meaning "sun", combined with meaning "light". Further meanings of Nikko could be , or .https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%99%83#Japanese - Kuroki comes from meaning "black" or "dark", combined with meaning "plant" or "tree". So Kuroki either means "black tree" or "dark plant". - Vanilla is a flavoring derived from orchids of the genus Vanilla, primarily from the Mexican species, flat-leaved vanilla. The word vanilla, derived from vainilla, the diminutive of the Spanish word vaina is translated simply as "little pod".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanilla Cure Vanilla is Nikko's Pretty Cure alter ego. Thanks to her butterfly wings, Cure Vanilla owns the ability to freely fly in the sky. She transforms by saying "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". Cure Vanilla has blonde colored hair, that reaches over her shoulders. She has some of her hair styled into a bun at the back of her head. She wears a small vanilla blossom in her hair. She wears a creamy yellow colored vest with yellow colored trims. The vest is closed by two buttons on the side and two bows are attached to trims of the vest. Underneath the vest, she wears a white blouse with puffy sleeves. An orange-colored bow is attached to the blouse at the upper trim. She wears a creamy yellow colored puffy skirt, with frills underneath. Over the skirt, she wears a leaf-shaped over skirt. She wears creamy yellow colored boots with orange trims. She wears white colored gloves with orange trims. Her sweets pact is attached to the left of the bows attached to her vest. Since Cure Vanilla represents butterflies, she shows significant features of the animal. A pair of antennas are shown and she has a pair of orange wings on her back. Attacks *'Vanilla Garnish' - Cure Vanilla's first attack with her Candy Rod. Transformation Songs *''Sweet's Talk'' Quotes *"Sweets are scary." - Nikorin when something bad happens after everyone made sweets. Trivia *Nikko's birthday falls on August 6th, making her Zodiac sign Leo. *During the story, Vanilla's sweets are called "vanilla sweets", while they are actually called Vanillekipferl.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanillekipferl However, they were decided to be named vanilla sweets instead as "Vanillekipferl" was considered as "too German" or hard too pronounce. *Even though Nikorin connects dark fears with sweets, she tends to compare everything with baking and even makes sweets references sometimes. *Nikko likes playing field hockey. **Besides playing field hockey, Nikko also enjoys playing lacrosse or going roller skating. *Nikko seems to dislike spicy food. *Nikorin's favorite season is summer. *Nikorin tends to talk in her sleep. Gallery Nikorin the Fairy PPPCALM.png|Nikorin's profile by FairySina Nikko Hmph.png|Nikko pouting by FairySina FairyFanily.jpg|Cure Vanilla and Pikario by FairySina References '''' Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters Category:White Cures Category:Yellow Cures